Big Sister Knows Best
by Darkwolf259
Summary: Camilla is anything but happy when she learns that HER CORRIN is getting married to the blue haired maiden Azura. Like she is going to let that happen, she LOVES her family more then ANYTHING. OOC Characters. Twisted Obsessive Camilla. May contain rape. No longer one shot. CxA CxC NEW CHAPTER UP! MORE CHAPTERS WONT B OUT 4 A WHILE
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovely readers as a Christmas treat I will be writing a Unwilling Corrin/Camilla one shot. Now before I start I am writing my other stories still and I will NOT be making this into a multi chapter story. This is a onetime deal. If someone wishes to make a complete story, you may. I just ask for credit and to be told your making it based off my story. (I want to be able to read it too!) I would just like to have everyone's say on the matter.

SPOILER ALERTS IN STORY!

(Corrin knows that he is not blood related to anyone in Nohr or Hoshido )

After dealing with all the tainted evil within Valla, Corrin is ready to marry Azura and settle down to have a family. Unfortunately not everyone is happy that Corrin is getting married. After all…big sister knows best. And she is not going to let nobody take away her darling Corrin…. _ **NOBODY**_

 **Corrin Point of View**


	2. Corrin

Hello my lovely readers as a Christmas treat I will be writing a Unwilling Corrin/Camilla one shot. at least that was my original plan. Many people requested a longer story. No promises but I will be giving it a shot. If someone wishes to make a complete story, you may. I just ask for credit and to be told your making it based off my story. Sorry the actual chapter was late. I hope you all enjoy.

SPOILER ALERTS IN STORY!

(Corrin knows that he is not blood related to anyone in Nohr or Hoshido )

After dealing with all the tainted evil within Valla, Corrin is ready to marry Azura and settle down to have a family. Unfortunately not everyone is happy that Corrin is getting married. After all…big sister knows best. And she is not going to let nobody take away her darling Corrin…. _ **NOBODY**_

* * *

 **Corrin Point of View**

"Azura no!"

 _I screamed and awoke with a start, gasping for air. I quickly glanced around my room to give me some sort of sense that I was indeed back in realaity._

"It was just a nightmare after all, thank goodness"

 _I was feeling unsettled though. The nightmare...it seemed so real. I actually saw Azura being killed in front of me by a women wearing a black like cape wielding an axe in her hands. She sliced off her head without pause and although I could not see her face...she looked like Camilla's figure._

 _My door slamed open to reveal Camilla upper armered bodice and head peaking around the door._

"Corrin Darling, are you ok?" she stepped into my room "You had me very worried...when I heard you screaming I came running."

She cluntched her hand over her heart "For a moment there I thought somthing horrible happened...or that someone was gonna harm my little Corrin. I even brought my axe just in case. See?" _She pulled out her steel axe from behind her. And although I have seen it many times on and off the battle field. My blood went cold when I saw the sight of it. I guess it showed on my face because Camilla's face grew more concerned._

 _She walked towards me her hips swaying seductively side to side as her boobs bounced gracefully with each step she took._

 _She put her hand on the side of my face lovingly and smiled._

"Are you sure your ok dear? You know you can tell your big sister anything right?"

 _I swallowed hard, "_ Camilla...you know you are not really my sister right? We figured everything out when I became the new king of Valla...so why do you still call me that?"

 _I instantly regretted saying that to her. I saw some happiness in her eyes die out. She quickly removed her hand from my cheek and sighed but smiled weakly._

"I guess old habbits die hard sweety...but you will always be my sweet little brother...but then again I guess I should be greatful your not my brother."

 _I simplly stared at her "Well she accepted that pretty quick...that is good...I was afraid I hurt her feelings_

I smiled "Why is that?"

 _She pushed her breasts against my chest and chuckled_ "Because now I can pursue you as well."

 _My heart rate increased and I could feel my face grow hot._

 _Camilla laughed aloud,_ "My dear sweet Corrin! You are so adorable! I was only kidding...a little."

 _She hugged me in her warm embrace and I noticed how safe I felt. Camilla really did have motherly matter about herself_

 _The door slammed open and in came my bubbly blond headed sister Elise._

 _When she noticed us in the room she smiled and shouted_ **"** Azura! I found your boyfriend! He is in here!"

 _Elise giggled childishly and boumced energetically more into the room. An embarrassed blushing Azura appeared in the doorway._

"Why does she need to be here now." _Camilla said next to me under her breath. It was as if her whole demeanor changed when Azura came into the room._

"Um..I am sor-sorry my love...should I come back later."

 _I smiled at her, and ignored Camilla's hostle attitude for the time being. "_ Not at all...I was going to come find you before I got caught up talking to Camilla.

 _Camilla cleared her throat to make her presence known, "_ It's quite alright dear brother...I was on my way to a training session with Berka and Selena before I heard you scream." _Camilla slowly walked towards outside of the room and passed Azura along the way and gave her a fake smile_ "Take care of my _**precious brother**_."

 _Camilla turned and walked out of the room with the bouncing Elise, leaving the couple alone._

"I...I m sorry my love...I did not mean to interrupt you...Camilla was acting different and seemed rather cross at me." _I stared at her lovingly "This is one of the many things I love about you Azura, your so caring and worry about everyone." I embraced her in a hug and took a deep breath._

"i am sorry Azura. Since you and I have gotten together and have been running the kingdom of Valla...I have been seeing less and less of Camilla and Elise. Elise is bit more understanding since she married Takumi and they had their son Kiragi. But then again he looks more like an adult child then a child due to the deeperrealm."

 _I paused for a moment and Azura nodded in agreement and I continued_ "But Camilla has no one. I mean she was friendly with my brother Ryoma...but they never got serious. Because shes still thinks i am like her baby brother and was a mother figure to me...shes jealous that I shower you with attention...I wanna be the one to tell her we are getting married before we tell everyone else."

"Corrin,my love...I understand...I just feel sorry I interrupted you...I want to apologize to her...if thats ok with you.

"I think that sounds wonderful. I will meet up with you later Azura."

 _She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and left._

"Azura did bring up a good point...Camilla was acting different towards me...It was hard to tell if she was kidding or not." _I quickly shook my head and sighed "_ What am I thinking...Camilla...Camilla was just kidding... **right?**

* * *

Alright my lovely readers. I know, this was a short chapter. But next chapter is gonna be from Camilla point of view. Either next chapter or the one after will start M so look forward.

R&R


	3. Camilla

Hello my readers! First off, I would like to thank you all for the favs and follows of my story. I was quite surprised. I would really like to have some feed back for my story from you all if you could pritty please. Anyways I am not quiet sure how long this chapter is going to be but I hope you all enjoy it!

AN: Through out this story I will be using example and ideas from the PA from the game. Also this story is fan made and recives no commission or credit money gained.

 _ **Questions asked**_

Which Corrin did you use? _**I decided to go with the taller version with his hair spiked slicked back**_

Why That Corrin? **_I decided to go with a more muture looking one_**

What Color hair? _**The standard color you start off with...the silver like hair color.**_

is your Corrin gonna be a total wuss? _**hehe no**_

Camilla is not gonna be that crazy right? _**(demonic gleam) Wait And See ;)**_

* * *

 **Camilla POV**

"Camilla...Camilla...Camilla!" _A loud voice brought me out of my thoughts. For a moment I forgot i was walking with someone down the marble stone hallway. I_ _turned to my bubbly sister Elise who had a frown plastered on her face and concern in her eyes._

 _I turned to her and smiled_ "Sorry darling I was walking in thought...what were you saying."

 _Elise sighed_ " Big Sister! I was talkng about my son! All he wants to do lately is go hunting, he never wants to focas on his studies. "Oh?" "Yeah...its really frustrating...do you have any ideas?"

 _I stopped walking for a moment and paused_ "Hm...you said he is into hunting...so why instead of using numbers use bunnies and make word problems that involve a hunter."

 _Elise eyes lit up._ " Oh my god! I never would have thought of that! Camilla you are a genius! How did you come up with that?" _Elise asked and I smiled._ "Well you said he wants to hunt then study, I simply suggested that because its somthing he is interested in. That's how Corrin got threw his studies."

"Camilla this is amazing, I am going to go home and try making some bunny and word problems right now! You will be an amazing mother someday."

 _Elise happily skipped her way home leaving me alone._

 _I sighed aloud_ "Perhaps I will be..." _I paused for a moment a psycotic gleam in my eyes._ "I just need to get Corrin away from that blue haired bitch and my loving happy family will be complete."

 _I chuckled and continued to walk down the hall to where_ _minerva was waiting for her._

 _When I was in site minerva roared with joy when she saw me._ "Minerva, how are you doing my darling? I _asked her sweetly while petting her dark purplish scales and mounted her and took off to the training grounds where I was to meet Berka and Selena._

 _When i arrived however I noticed neither of my girls were there. I decided to sit down by the secluded area that was a nice place to rest. I dismounted my dragon and leaned against one of the near by trees and sighed._

"Where are those girls..." _I grabbed my silver axe from its holde , it gleamed within the sunlight and I grinned._ "I could use a sparring match right now and work off a little steam from earlier."

 _I tightened my grip on my axe_ "That goody too good shoes! She is so smug and thinks she has Corrin wrapped around her little fingger! If anything he should be with me! NOT THAT FUCKING BLUE HAIRED BITCH!"

 _I was gasping for breath in fustration and anger. The little bitch really did know how to rile me up...I remembered that there was a hot springs by here...and decided to go there to relax and calm down. If the girls showed up. They knew where to find me._

 _The hot springs was a quick walk. I quickly walked over to the womens corner, where the soaps shampoos and towels were located. Since the spring was part of valla. Corrin made sure that the maids always kept it well stocked and cleaned._

 _I stripped my armor,bra,and pantys and replaced with a thin peach based towel that nearly did not cover my bodice. I chuckled to my self._

"My Silly Little Corrin...if only you could see the better women to be your girlfriend. Just imagine how lovly our children would be. Just think of the wonderful life we would have together...ugh...I could just imagine our first time together."

"Of course at first...I can see him being resist...but in the end him being more compliable and obedient.

 _I grinned and wrapped my towel around my hair and stepped into the hot springs. The warm temperture water relaxed my body and muscles. I decided to close my eyes for a bit. The water was over my breasts and cunt and it felt like a warm sensation massage with no fingers involve._

 _I moaned aloud and chuckled_ "Oh Corrin harder please!." _I squeezed my nipples lightly and closed my eyes and pawed my own breasts. Pretending it was Corrin strong hands grabbing them. I moaned aloud again and directed my other hand more down south to were my clit was already swelled with arousal._

"Uh! Ah! Aha! Aw Corrin, don't stop almost there." _I felt like I was having trouble getting my full release._

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _Corrin stepped into the fresh air and sighed. He was alone again. After he decided it was best to try to talk to Camilla now. It may soften the blow later on. It did not take him long to come a cross Selena and Burka._

 _"That's strange...I thought Camilla said she was goi_ _ng to have a spar session or somthing with them?"_

 _It did not take long for the girls to notice Corrin's presence._ "Didn't anyone tell you its not nice to stare!" _Selena stated with a smile on her face. As if she was proud of her witty remark._

"Didn't your mother teach you its not nice to be snide to royalty?" Berka stated emotionessly and Selena face turned as red as her hair "Sh-Shut up!"

* * *

 **Corrin POV**

 _I chuckled then paused_ "Camilla said she was going to be with you-"

"Well yeah!" Selena said sharply "But we got caught up in town with stuff."

 _I raised a brow at her_ "You got caught up in town?"

 _Selena turned red again_ "Yep"

"Nope"

"Berka shut up!"

"She was shopping!

"SHUT UP!"

 _I chucked but held up my hand_ "It is fine that you two went shopping...just help me find her please."

"Do you need to speak with her Prince Corrin?

"Yes,about an important matter too."

"We shall help you find her then."

 _Selena stared at her wide eyed_ "We will?"

"Yes we will!"

"*sigh* FINE!"

"I appreciate it you two...do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Well...last time we were late she told us that we would find her at the hot springs."

 _I blushed_ "I remember...she really enjoys the hot springs."

 _Berka smirked "_ Prince Corrin...you are red...are you thinking bad thought?"

 _I turned beat red_ "wh-wh-what! N-no of course not! I was just thinking of the past!"

"If i remember correctly you went to the springs with Camilla, Azura, and Elise not long ago and Camilla's top fell off.

 _My face turned crimson. "That's not the point...Azura chewed me out for weeks after that._ " PLEASE ENOUGH!"

"Wow! Never heard him scream before!"

"Ugh! Both of you stop teasing me!"

 _I turned on my heel and turned into the dierection of the spring when Berka and Selena each grabbed an arm._

"What do you two think your doing?" _I demanded, now starting to get a little annoyed_

"We are tagging along Prince Corrin." _Berka stated without question._

"Huh?"

"That"s right! We are not going to let you corrupt our Lady Camilla." _Selena said with a flirtatious wink._

 _"Um...I think you two have it backwards...Camilla is the one DOING the CORRUPTING"_

 _"I am getting married you two, why would i do somthing like that to a women I once considered my big sister "_

 _Berka and Selena faces both turned dark and they both released me "Y-your getting married..." Selena said with a bitter cold tone._

 _I was unaware and unphased by the change in atmosphere._ "Yes, Azura and I have finally decided to get married. In fact tonight we are having ban-" _I stopped short because the edge of Berka's axe was at my throat._

"A word of warning Prince Corrin." _Selena gasped at Berka's actions and Berka's eyes held mine. They held no pity or remorse. It was as if I was her next assassination client."_

" ** _Hell has no fury like a women's scorn!."_**

 _She lowered her axe and turned on her heel and walked away._

 _Selena turned towards Berka then back at me and frowned_ "You idiot, Camilla has loved you for a long time. She stayed in the shadows and you represented her light. And if her damnation was being just your big sister...she was fine with that...as long as you were in reach and untouched. When you tell her of your future and she desends into madness...be prepared for consequences."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

 _Selena started to walk away and gave me a small smile_ "Because...we are Lady Camilla's Retainer...we must fulfill our duty without question or pause...goodbye...Prince of fools."

 _Soon the pair was out of sight and I was left with my thoughts and continued on to the hor springs._

 _I continued walking and some things dawned on me. Things that Camilla always said to me **"My Darling Love Corrin" "Love do you need somthing?" "Just tell me who I need to kill to make you happy sweety?" "I would die if you ever leave me." " Aw your so cute! You love me right?" "Aw you look so tired! Just think of my lap as your pillow always."**_

 _My heart rate increased increased and my breath quickened "_ No! This...this can't be! Camilla why!"

 _I heard someone shout "_ "Uh! Ah! Aha! Aw Corrin, don't stop almost there." _"Camilla?"_

 _I quickly ran towards the moaning voice to find Camilla releasing herself in all her glory shouting "Corrin! Corrin! Yes,right...there ugh...fuck me harder."_

 _I stood there dumbfounded._

 _Camilla opened her eyes to find me starring at her completely red faced._

 _She grinned and rose to her feet. The beads of water sticking to her bare breast her perfectly shaved V still soaked with water. Camilla represented one of the greek goddesses that fled to the hot springs to be merry._

 _She slowly walked towards me_ "Hello my lovely Corrin...like what you see?"

 _I turned my head away and gulped. She chuckled and walked towords me. She stepped out of the springs and put her arms around my neck pushong her bare breast against my chest. The demonic lustful look in her eyes gave me chills._

 _So tell me...care to join me?_

* * *

 _BAM! ANOTHER ONE DONE please read and review. Yes i know what your thinking (she is not twisted and where is the smut)_

 _The psycotic Camilla will be here soon. As for smut...this was a preview there is more later on!_

 _So i hope you all like how this is going so far see u in the nezt update...which idk when that will be ...teehee_


	4. Corrin Talks

Hello again my lovely readers! This is going to be a super quick update! I would really like to know if anyone had ideas for Camilla's spiral into madness plot. I do have an idea but I would love to know what the fans thank. So either post it in your review or send me a message. _**please read the two ideas that Camilla has planned on the bottom because thats the direction of the story. If no one picks I will be choosing.**_ Anyhow I hope you all enjoy

A/N I decided I am also gonna include a song in this chapter. The cover is by littlejayneycakes on youtube titled twilight homicide song

* * *

 **Corrin Point Of View**

 ** _So tell me...care to join me?_**

 _I quickly shook my head and Camilla took another step towards me_ "Aw! My sweet Corrin, you don't have to be shy around me...you know what dont you."

 _I swallowed and turned my eyes away from her._ "I need you to get dressed Camilla...I need to talk to you."

 _Camilla frowned and slowly backed up back into the spring_ "Oh? And what if I don't feel like getting dressed hm? I wanna stay in the springs longer. Its doing quiet wonders for me...as I am sure you **heard**."

 _I felt my face getting hot and red and Camilla grinned_ "You look so cute when your so red Corrin."

"Camilla that's enough! I am just going to pretend I did not just here that..."

 _She stared at me shocked. I think it was the first time I actually yelled at her before._

"I...I have to talk to you..."

 _She looked at me more serious. With a towel wrapped around her body she then laid back into the springs rocks and smirked._ "Well, you do have my full attention my little Corrin."

"Th-thats just it...I am not yours."

 _The lustful demonic look she had in her eyes disappeared. It was as if all light disappeared from her and was replaced with dark aurora._

 _ **"Of course your mine you silly boy. As if I would actually let you go."** _

"Oh really."

"Camilla...do you love me?"

"Do...do I love you?"

"Yes do you love me?"

 _Camilla had that lustful look in her eyes again._

 _"_ Of course I do!"

 _Camilla bounced up and quickly ran towards me her arms out sprung to embrace me in a hug._

 _She put her arms around me and whispered_ " **I love my family more then anything**." _  
_

"If you love me you will respect my decision and what I am about to tell you then."

 _Camilla tilted her head to the side_ "Oh? What do you mean Corrin?"

"I am marring Azura, Camilla...I want her to be apart of my life and our family. If you care about me as much as you say you will except that."

 _Camilla felt something inside her snap. "He...he does not want to be with me...he..he wants to be with her."_

 _Camilla quickly swallowed_ "Your...your getting married..how wonderful." _  
_

 _She hugged me tightly and let me go with a smile on her face_ "I am so happy for you and **Azura** , Corrin."

 _I had a feeling something was wrong. Camilla was definitely not herself. Even if she did have a smile on her face._

"Camilla...are you sure your alright...I mean Berka and Selena were worried about you getting hu-."

"Oh those two dears! I hope they did not put into your head that I loved you Corrin. They are such darlings...but sometimes so silly."

"They want me to find a husband and have babies since your brother and I did not work out. Not that I hold anything against him."

"Camilla?"

"Really Darling I am fine...really!"

"I am so happy to hear you say that. Because we are actually having a banquet tonight...I was planning on telling everyone then."

 _Camilla held her fake smile firmly in place "_

"That would be lovely Corrin...I shall see you later back at your castle then."

"Yes...but you don't wish to talk about this Camilla?"

"What is there to talk about Corrin darling? Your marrying the girl of your dreams and we will all be celebrating it tonight...I could not be happier for you my love."

"Camilla!"

"Ops! Sorry! My Corrin better?"

 _I sighed aloud "_ I guess that's fine. Ill see you later."

I left Camilla to herself and walked back to the castle. "Everything works out for the best in the end."

* * *

 **Camilla Point Of View**

 _I smirked in Corrin's direction and to my brilliant acting skills and waited till her was more out of sight._ "Corrin did not suspect a thing was off with me. Unfortunately for him he is mistaken. I will not allow him to marry that bitch! I will kill her! I will allow her blood to soak my axe blade. After I am all done with her. Corrin will be mine. Mine to have. Mine to hold. Mine to fuck! I will not allow it to happen...not while I breath!" _  
_

 _I smirked to myself_ "Or better yet why not use Azura to bend Corrin to my will. He would want to do anything to keep his future wife alive. Oh Camilla your so evil!

 _I chuckled to myself and frowned._ I will defiantly need to punish the girls for opening their mouths...they almost ruined all the fun I will be having."

I smirked again "Like you said Corrin... **Everything Works Out For The Best In The End."**

* * *

 **SONG**

_**t's far too late for your 'I'm sorry's - I don't care about your regrets,**_  
 _ **So sad for you I'm, not forgiving type,**_  
 _ **It's time to say your goodbyes**_

 _ **The silver knife gleams, brightly, as**_  
 _ **I quickly move in,**_  
 _ **Reality begins to fade out with sounds**_  
 _ **of screaming - I can hear them**_

 _ **I stained my lips with the still warm, red oozing blood,**_  
 _ **No matter, how much time may pass I'll never forgive you ...**_  
 _ **My Love.**_

 _ **I watch drops of pure red, drip down from my knife,**_  
 _ **and stain the pale skin recently warm with life,**_  
 _ **Staring into dead eyes, and admiring the way,**_  
 _ **they wavered still so emptily.**_

 _ **It's far too late for your 'I'm sorry's - you know that you can't change the past.**_  
 _ **The thing I killed, that filthy parasite - she was the reason we couldn't last.**_

 _ **Just you and I here, alone, in a once empty room,**_  
 _ **It's hard to breath, anxiety rises and the darkness starts to consume me,**_  
 _ **Hey, if you're going ... to leave ... and not tell me why,**_  
 _ **just know that I - will steal you away and that I'll never say goodbye,**_

 _ **Circle you, circle you,**_  
 _ **I dare you to turn around ...**_

 _ **It's far too late for your 'I'm sorry's - I don't care about your regrets,**_  
 _ **So sad for you I'm, not forgiving type,**_  
 _ **It's time to say your goodbyes**_

 _ **The silver knife gleams, brightly, as**_  
 _ **I quickly move in,**_  
 _ **My vision ...begins to fade out with sounds**_  
 _ **of screaming - I can hear them.**_

 _ **I stained my lips with the still warm, red oozing blood,**_  
 _ **No matter, how much time may pass I'll never let you go ...**_  
 _ **My Love.**_

* * *

So I hope you all enjoy this quick update. You be wondering why the song. I decided I really liked how it sounds and its also may predict the future for my story. Please read and review. I TAKE NO CREDIT OR CLAIM THE SONG AS MY OWN I ONLY BORROWED IT.


End file.
